<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Trek the Mirror Universe:  The Doomsday Machine by AlanM42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192818">Star Trek the Mirror Universe:  The Doomsday Machine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanM42/pseuds/AlanM42'>AlanM42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanM42/pseuds/AlanM42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How did "The Doomsday Machine" end in that darker universe?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mirror Spock/Janice Rand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Trek the Mirror Universe:  The Doomsday Machine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Imperial Starship Constellation, badly damaged, limped through space.  In the ships Auxiliary Battle Bridge, the Mirror Kirk watched the forward view screen patiently.  Finally, through the static he could see the maw of Comador Decker's Planet Killer closing in.</p><p>He placed his finger on the fireing button and waited a few more seconds.  Then he pressed it.</p><p>The computer voice began the count down, "30, 29, 28..."</p><p>He flipped open his communicator and said, "Kirk to Enterprise.  Beam me aboard."</p><p>On the Enterprise bridge, the Bearded Spock was sharing a deep, passionate kiss with Yeoman Rand.  He slapped a button on his command chair and said.</p><p>"I... don't think so."</p><p>"What?  Spock you green blooded freak.  You beam over right now.  That's a direct order."</p><p>"Now Captain, you should have known this day would eventually come.  But don't worry.  For, volunteering to make a suicide run against Comador Decker's Planet Killer, I will nominate you for a Hero of the Empire medal.  To bad it will be awarded posthumously.  But with any luck, you will have your bust placed at the feet of Empress Hoshi Sato in the Imperial Hall of Heroes."</p><p>"Someone, take command and beam me aboard." Kirk pleaded.</p><p>Rand leaned over and said, "Captain, did you know that your First Officer is the most passionate kisser I've ever encountered?"</p><p>The count down continued, "5, 4, 3..."</p><p>"Spock, you piece of...". On the view screen, the Constellation exploded and the Doomsday Machine drifted dead in space.</p><p>"Now that I am Captain," Spock announced as he rose from the command chair, "my first order is..." He grabbed his stomach and bent over. His face contorted in pain.  He turned and glared at Yeoman Rand.</p><p>"What have you done to me?"</p><p>Oh, a poison." She said as she licked her fingers seductively.  "Harmless to humans, but fatal to Vulcans in seconds."</p><p>He reached for her throat, just as his finger tips touched her, he collapsed dead at her feet.  Captain Rand stepped over his body and took her rightful place in the command chair.</p><p>"Ensign Chekov," she said as she picked up the Yeomans data pad and tossed it to him, "you are now the ships new Yeoman.  Go to ships store's and get yourself a really tight pair of shorts.  And bring me a pair of long pants.  I'm tired of wearing a micro skirt and being ogled at by all you perverts."</p><p>"Nyet." He screamed as he leaped to his feet and smashed the pad to the floor.  He drew his phaser.</p><p>At the same moment, Sulu, Uhura and Scott came to their feet with their phasers in hand.  The turbolift doors opened and Dr. McCoy burst onto the bridge.  A phaser in each hand.</p><p>"I'm the Captain now." They yelled in unison and opened fire.</p><p>What happened next isn't clear.  Imperial Investigators believe that during the ensueing fire fight, someone's phaser beam struck a power conduit, triggering a chain reaction that reached all the way down to the warp core.  The Enterprise exploded resulting in the loss of all hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The moral of the story: the people in the Mirror Universe were cruel, cunning and treacherous.  But lacked common sense.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>